Due to production cost considerations, many radar system and radar sensors are limited to non-ideal constraints on and/or corrections for the radio frequency (RF) and local oscillator (LO) signal leakage. The RF and LO signal leakage, when improperly constrained or corrected for, impairs antenna patterns and phase differencing, for example, by causing pattern distortions, which ultimately affects radar performance.